CloakWings
CloakWings are User:GalaxyDragon195's tribe of Peridae! (no not fully extinct, but they are to everyone else) Rules *Normal CloakWings don't need permission to make *Ask Galaxy for royal/high class *Hybrids need permission *If Galaxy gives you the green light for a hybrid read hybridization *Before making a high class/royal look at trials, society *Permission is needed for Blacksun, animus and Furyscale *If you have permission for Blacksun animus or Furyscale, read "Blacksun" "Animus Powers" and "Furyscales" *Credit Galaxy for the CloakWings if you make one *If someone breaks a CloakWing rule, tell Galaxy *Read "naming" for a name generator *Mirror scales are free to make Tribe Appearance CloakWings are small for a dragon tribe. They can come in ANY color, commonly exotic, but its uncommon to be a pale color, normal color gradient or neon. Again they can come in ANY color, and they have a SandWing frill that leads to spikes like a Sand-Night hybrid. Like a SeaWing, they have the frill on their upper chest. They have 3 marks behind their eyes like pantalan tribes. They have paws, NightWing like horns with a slight curve and antennae. They have 4 bat like wings, and like Hive/SilkWings, the 2nd pair is smaller. (Look closely at HiveWing ref the 2nd wing is slightly smaller). Most dragons aren't aware of their thin tail, wich is pointy at the end. Royal CLoakWings have black/dark colored like NightWings markings on their face. Lots of long whiskers like a cat. Tribe Abilities The "word" cloak in their name means that they go invisible; Its their best known ability and are known for that out of many. CloakWings can copy attacks/subspieces attacks, only if they seen/whitnessed it. Example is that if a IceWing shot frostbreath and a CloakWing seen it, they can now shoot frostbreath. To pantalans in the "old" language to pantalans, their name would be CopyWings due to this. yes, CloakWings go through metamorphosis at age 3, and unlock the ability to successfully mimic/copy pantalan attacks. CloakWings are ancient hybrids of every tribe, wich they changed over time and insteal of having half of every dragon's attack, to having every dragon's attack, to having to see it to do it. CloakWings have a slim tail, wich is used to whip, inject parylizing/poisoning gel, and to stab. If no gel is in the dragon's tail, it feels like getting hit with a bb gun, or getting stung by a wasp. A gene from HiveWings gives the ability for a special gel found in royal CloakWings is used to do the hivemind like HiveWings. They can use their whiskers to sense prey/predators, sense space wideness, and other reasons cats or SilkWings use theirs. Naming CloakWings can/are named after almost animals. They can be named after gemstones, animals, plants, and other things. Sometimes they can be combine like Tigerlily, or Rubyeyes, and even like the first dragon to have Blacksun scales, Blacksun. Royalty Known CloakWing royalty are: (If I gave permission for a royal, LET ME put it on here. *Queen Blossom *Princess Starlight *Ex King Lycan Animus Powers Animus are uncommon to rare, but mainly rare. Instead of a normal dragon mating another that is animus and have a 15% prercent chance of animus, CloakWings have a 50-50% chance. It takes slightly longer for a CLoakWing to loose their soul. Furyscales Furescale CloakWings are normally locked away shortly after hatching unless they aren't born with it. Furyscales are dragon that have scales that are sharper, and some that border their paws and plates/other set of scales and can be sprayed as mist. The toxin that is sprayed, can kill a dragon if it gets into sensitive areas. (eyes mouth parts of underbelly, etc) Furyscales are also bloodthirsty. If a Furyscales gets angry, bullied or hit, they WILL go on a killing spree. This is 1/3 of the ways that made CloakWings extinct. Thus making Furyscales deadly, and forced to be put into special hospitals/chambers. Mirror Scales Mirror are a uncommon - rare usually uncommon and are halfway-end of their 4 wings, and can be used to blind or stun their enemies. Dragons with Mirror Scales MIGHT have ocd, or they just LOVE beauty sometimes. The Mirror Scales are sensitive, and if atleast 10 shattered, or 20 cracked, this can hospitalize them or even kill them. They are a weaker form of Blacksun scales, and can be common-uncommon if a dragon with Blacksun Scales mates a normal dragon, they will most likely have Mirror Scales Blacksun Scales Those with Blacksun scales can do much more and are more stronger then mirror scales. Blacksun scales are black mirror scales and use them to advantage in battle. Blacksun scales can obsorb sunlight, and if darkness or a storm, they can make a flash up to 3x brighter then mirror scales. They can also store heat and store cold. Blacksun scales can also store powerful/heavy/powerful attacks, and use it to make a aura and spread and kill other dragons. NOT a reason they extinct because they weren't common as now. Hybridisation CloakWings with any other tribe cant mimic attacks. But they must see the dragon use the half tribe it is and they will be able to shoot a 2x more powerful. Normally the 4 wing gene is dominant unless its a HiveWing or SilkWing. If its a Cloak/Ice hybrid, some pale green, and normal purple will be present. Neon, pale, normal and bold colors of this will be present with maybe the CloakWings frill. Sometimes it can be a mix of frills, and if its a Cloak/Rain then some scales will not change color are the boldest. If it was a Cloak/Night, there will be 4 wings, with stars and maybe some bold colors mixed in with possible CloakWing paws. Society CloakWings are extinct, and legends to most. If all tribe's queens fought to the death, the CloakWing will win, and take domination of the world. If Queen Wasp tried to take them over, the queen would problaby go on a killing spree and kill all HiveWing royalty ifact, maybe use the hivemind and mimic the HiveWing's ability and kill them with their own. Trials CloakWing trials are quite intense. First, the CloakWing gets knocked out, and thrown into a room with atleast 3 guards watching/holding on to them. The Queen and the whole royal family with the whole/most (of) the tribe will be there. If the royal family resolves one side, then the dragon will die a death depending how bad the crime. Sometimes, they will go to jail for the rest of their life or most of their. But normally, they go to jail for 5-50 years. Bases TypicalCloak.png|Credit Me RoyalCloakWing.png|Credit Me Category:Content (GalaxyDragon195) Category:Fanmade Tribes